


La puerta de al lado

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: Brienne decide confesarse, pero...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Brienne quiere confesar su amor a su vecino Renly, pero cuando se decide a golpear su puerta para decírselo, se encuentra con que hay un nuevo propietario.

 

 

 

Brienne daba vueltas por su habitación.

Ese día se lo confesaría. Ya se había decidido.

_“Esta noche, saldré de mi casa, golpearé su puerta y le diré lo que siento”._

A esa hora él llegaba de su trabajo y Brienne pensaba que lo encontraría solo.

_“Unas horas más”._

No lo vio cuando se fue a la Universidad y estuvo nerviosa toda la jornada, incapaz de concentrarse en las clases.

Cuando llegó, ya estaba atardeciendo.

Le dio un ataque de pánico, pero no hizo caso.

Se duchó.

Al salir, se dirigió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Abrió su closet.

¿Qué se pondría?

Se probó un vestido negro que Sansa le había obligado a comprar. Era demasiado corto y ajustado. Según su amiga, tenía unas piernas increíbles y debía lucirlas.

Pero cuando fue a mirarse al espejo, éste le mostró la realidad.

Aún seguía teniendo un cuello demasiado ancho, la nariz rota y unos labios por demás gruesos. Sansa podía tener razón, sus piernas no estaban mal, pero sus manos y pies seguían viéndose demasiado grandes. Y el vestido no ayudaba en nada en ocultar esos defectos.

Se  lo sacó, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ya se había decidido y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Renly era amable, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella cuando se encontraban afuera de sus departamentos. Había jugado con ella cuando era niña,  la había defendido de chicos molestos del vecindario durante su adolescencia, la había acompañado cuando su padre murió. Y ahora, en ocasiones la ayudaba con sus materias de la universidad.

_“Puedo decirle que lo amo”._

Guardó el vestido en un lugar recóndito de su closet y optó por el plan B: una minifalda azul y una blusa blanca.

Volvió al espejo. La imagen parecía haber mejorado un poco.  

Abrió su neceser de maquillaje, regalo de Margaery. Extrajo el delineador de ojos, el rubor y el encrespador de pestañas, y siguió lo mejor que pudo los consejos de su amiga para aplicárselos.

No volvió a mirarse en el espejo por temor a encontrarse demasiado ridícula.

Salió de casa, suspiró y se dirigió a  la puerta de al lado.

Su corazón latió cuando tocó el timbre y escuchó sus pasos. El miedo se fue y se sintió radiante.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, no vio el rostro del hombre que ella amaba, con su caballera negra y sus ojos azules.

El tipo que  le abrió la puerta tenía el cabello dorado y unos relucientes ojos verdes.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca, desconcertada.

—¿Quién eres? —se encontró preguntando.

El hombre, (tendría unos treinta y tantos años) levantó las cejas.

—Quiero decir… ¿está Renly? —preguntó atropelladamente, asumiendo que sería un amigo de él.

 _“No sé si podré hacerlo ahora, que no está solo”_ pensó desesperanzada.

—¿Renly? —preguntó—¿El anterior propietario?

Brienne se quedó en blanco.

—¿Anterior propietario? —preguntó pasmada—. Él vive aquí

El tipo sonrió burlonamente.  

—¿Era amigo tuyo?

—Si…

—Vaya ¿y no se molestó en contarte que se mudaba?

Brienne lo miró sin poder creer.

—Yo soy el nuevo propietario, me cambié hoy.

—No puede ser…

El tipo la miró de arriba abajo, reparando en su  vestuario y su maquillaje.

—Lo siento—rió—Parece que no sabía que existías.

—¡Cállate! —ella le dio la espalda, tratando de no llorar.

_“¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?”_

Se dirigió hacia su departamento, lo primero que haría sería sacarse esa ropa y lavarse la cara.

—Espera—le dijo él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Vives al lado?

Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué no pasas un momento? Me conversas de este barrio y así no desperdicias el tiempo que empleaste en aplicarte ese maquillaje.

—No te rías de mí…

—No me estoy riendo.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Su mueca burlona había desparecido y sus ojos lucían más cálidos ahora.

—Tómate una cerveza conmigo.

—No te conozco…

Él puso los ojos en blanco

—Esa es la idea, genio, que nos conozcamos, somos vecinos ahora.

Ella titubeó. Si volvía a su casa, lo más probable es que estaría todo la noche llorando en su pieza. Asintió lentamente. Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó.

—Brienne…Brienne Tarth.

—Yo soy Jaime—sonrió mostrando los dientes— Jaime Lannister.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime y Brienne se toman unas cervezas mientras relatan sus vidas el uno al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre supe que debía continuar este fic, ahora por fin salió.  
> Espero que les guste esta segunda parte.  
> Aviso:  
> Este capítulo alterna entre los POV de Brienne y Jaime, los astericos marcan el cambio de pov.  
> Cersei es prima de Jaime, no su melliza. Este cambio lo hice porque en una situación AU actual es un poco fuerte que sean hermanos.

Brienne se sentó en el living, el interior del departamento estaba lleno de cajas listas para desembalar. Todos los muebles de Renly habían sido cambiados por otros muy diferentes, aunque igual de lujosos. Sus bellos  cuadros tampoco estaban y ahora solo quedaban las marcas en las paredes.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí—Jaime Lannister apareció con un par de cervezas.

Le tendió una y ella la tomó.

—No me gusta el color verde esmeralda—frunció el entrecejo, mirando las paredes—podría haber esperado hasta hacer los arreglos, pero tenía prisa por mudarme.

Ella ano dijo nada. Aunque ya no tenía ganas de llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el corazón. Bebió un trago largo de cerveza, no era su bebida favorita, pero ahora parecía reconfortarla.

—¿Lo conocías de hace mucho? —él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Desde que tenía trece años.

—¿Tanto? ¿qué edad tienes?

—Tengo veintitrés—respondió en un hilo de voz—vivía aquí con mi padre, hasta que él falleció hace  cuatro años.

—Lo siento.

Brienne lo miró. Parecía sincero.

Se sentó frente a ella y, luego de beber un trago de su boltella,  la miró de arriba hacia abajo. Se sintió nerviosa e instintivamente se acomodó la minifalda. Él sonrió.  De verdad, era un hombre muy atractivo. Sobre su piel de color oro, lucía una barba incipiente _.  “Jaime Lannister. Lannister… un apellido famoso, sin duda.”_

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, al fin.

—Nada—su expresión se volvió pensativa—Renly también parecía tener prisa por mudarse—le contó—, me reuní con él y con… ¿Loras Tyrell, se llamaba? Al parecer se cambiaban juntos.

Brienne frunció el entrecejo. Loras era el hermano de su amiga Margaery. Ella se lo encontraba casi siempre en el gimnasio. Pero, además, durante los últimos meses, lo había visto salir varias veces del departamento de Renly. 

De repente, advirtió  que Jaime la estaba mirando socarronamente.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Nada, chiquilla—cambió de tema—¿Hablabas con él todos los días?

Brienne iba a responder afirmativamente, pero luego recordó que lo había visto muy poco el último tiempo.

—Creo que hace un mes que no hablaba con él…

—Eso es, chiquilla—le dijo—, por eso no tuvo oportunidad de contarte que se mudaba.

Ella se quedó pensando y llevó nuevamente la botella a sus labios.

 A lo mejor Ren había querido contarle pero simplemente ambos no habían coincidido. El último tiempo ella había estado ocupada con los exámenes de la Universidad, por lo que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca. O si no, en el gimnasio. Llegaba de noche todos los días y otras, directamente no lo hacía, como en aquellas ocasiones en las que Sansa y Margaery la invitaban a quedarse en el departamento que ambas compartían. 

Bebió el último trago de cerveza. ¿En qué momento se la había tomado toda?

Jaime, quién todavía la miraba, rió y también terminó la suya de un trago.

—¿Quieres otra?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor me voy a casa—respondió, su mirada la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Por? ¡Pero vamos, chiquilla!  Yo te escuché y te aconsejé, pero tú no me hablas aún nada de este vecindario y no has tenido interés en saber algo de mí, tu nuevo vecino.

Brienne lo quedó mirando.

—Una más.

Jaime sonrió y partió a la cocina.

***

—¿Eres el hijo de Tywin Lannister? —le preguntó ella.

La chiquilla ya se había tomado media botella de cerveza más y ya estaba más expresiva.  Aunque no había forma de arreglar sus facciones _“es fea con ganas”_ , tenía unos hermosos ojos azules  y éstos lucían más brillantes ahora. Y qué robusta era, su cuello era más ancho que el de él…pero a la vez su cuerpo parecía muy atlético y en cuanto a esas piernas…

Ella volvió a acomodarse la falda y él se apresuró a responder.

—Así es.

Ella lo miró pensativamente un rato, luego frunció el entrecejo.

 _“Aquí vamos”_ , pensó.

—Tú saliste en las noticias, ¿no fuiste quién?…

—Ya sé lo que hice—respondió él, bruscamente.

Detestaba que le recordaran lo de Aerys. En realidad, la chiquilla no parecía haberse dado cuenta quién era él antes de preguntar sobre su padre. Podría haberlo callado, pero por alguna razón quiso que ella lo supiera y que no lo juzgara.

—Fue un gran escándalo—ella meneó la cabeza, contrariada—sólo te salvaste de la cárcel porque tu padre es poderoso.

Eso le dio rabia. _“¿Pero qué esperabas?”_

—No sabes lo que pasó—le espetó.

—Yo sé que Aerys era una persona inescrupulosa pero tú no debiste…

—Bueno, chiquilla—la interrumpió—, si te causo tanto rechazo puedes volver a tu departamento a llorar por tu querido Renly. _“¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es gay?”_  Estuvo tentado de tirárselo en su fea cara, pero se contuvo.

Ella no se movió, sólo se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Jaime supuso que el panorama no le atraía demasiado. 

—Sea como sea, lo pagué—le mostró la mano derecha, atrofiada e inutilizada.

La chiquilla pareció reparar en eso por primera vez.

—Sufrí un ataque, un asalto—le explicó—mi mano derecha, la que ocasionó el hecho que aborreces, ahora es un trasto inútil.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esperando que continuara.

—Fue un ajuste de cuentas—él meneó la cabeza—, mi padre toma a su servicio a hombres de mala calaña. Una vez, se negó a recompensarlos por una sucia tarea que habían realizado, y en venganza me agarraron a mí cuando volvía a mi departamento—se miró la mano, aunque se la habían salvado, ésta apenas tenía movilidad—, todavía estoy en fisioterapia, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Brienne se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Parece que estaba un poco mareada.

—Si te interesa, un día puedo contarte la historia completa. Lo de Aerys, quiero decir.

Ella no le dijo nada.  Pero se volvió a llevar la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Estás mareada? —rió—.Traeré algo para comer.

***

Brienne masticó uno de los panecillos y el mareo pareció disiparse. Aún así, no se decidía a irse ni continuar la conversación. Recordó el hecho, eran tiempos de elecciones en la capital, el ambiente estaba muy álgido. Robert Baratheon y Aerys Targaryen se disputaban el puesto a la presidencia. Un día, el segundo muere en un atentado. Su asistente personal, Jaime Lannister, hijo del  magnate Tywin Lannister fue encontrado en la escena del crimen.  Hubo un juicio corto y él quedó libre. Ella tenía apenas once años  por esa fecha, pero recordaba las palabras de su padre acerca de las ventajas de la gente poderosa y sin escrúpulos como los miembros de esa familia. 

Ahora se sentía incómoda, pero a la vez, se negaba a marcharse, ¿qué opciones le quedaban?  Sola en su departamento se sentiría desgraciada.

Jaime ya no le prestaba atención y parecía mirar su celular. Ella sabía que lo había molestado, pero no había podido evitar su reacción. Decidió cambiar de tema.   

 —¿Y tú por qué te mudaste? —le preguntó al final.

Él volvió a dejar su celular en la mesa y la miró.

—Huí—respondió.

—¿De qué? —ella se puso tensa nuevamente.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy huyendo de la justicia, chiquilla, tranquila.

—Mi nombre es…

—Brienne, lo sé—suspiró—huí  de mí familia…y de la mujer a quién creí amar.

Ella lo miró pensativa. Así que Jaime Lannister también tenía dramas amorosos. _“La fama, la riqueza y la belleza no lo es todo”_ Se ruborizó ante lo último, pero ahora él tenía una expresión tan desdichada que ya no lo sentía tan diferente a ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —se animó a preguntar. Él se volvió hacia ella, con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Es complicado.

Brienne, sin saber bien lo que hacía, se tomó el resto de su cerveza. Jaime puso expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Tienes más? Si me traes otra, puedo quedarme a escucharte.

Él rió de pronto. La imitó y también se terminó su cerveza.

—Hecho, chiquilla.

 

***

Brienne escupió su cerveza. Y él le pasó una servilleta. Se había sentado al lado de ella.

—¿Tu prima? —masculló—¿Dijiste tu prima?

—Te dije que era complicado _“ahora sí que la espantaste”_.

Ella lo miró con horror y meneó la cabeza.

—Nos criamos juntos—le empezó a contar—, somos tan parecidos que muchos creían que éramos mellizos. Íbamos a la escuela juntos, nos bañábamos juntos y dormíamos abrazados, también. Nos aventurábamos en los pasillos secretos de Roca Casterly a jugar que ella era una princesa y yo un caballero. Cuando fuimos creciendo, los juegos cambiaron, nuestros primeros acercamientos fueron inocentes, pero al poco tiempo, dejaron de serlo.

La chiquilla lo miraba con atención, a pesar de su evidente desagrado.

—Durante nuestra adolescencia ya no nos veíamos tanto. Cersei fue a la academia de mujeres de Desembarco del Rey. Y yo fui enviado por mi padre al Dominio. Pero cuando nos reencontrábamos en los veranos…tú sabes…

_“Cualquier lugar nos servía, Cersei, el asunto era follar, como si el mundo fuera a dejar de existir de un momento a otro”._

En algunas ocasiones casi los pillaron, pero ellos se las arreglaban y así sus encuentros eran aún más emocionantes. _“Y tú aún más deseable, Cersei. Como esa vez que me visitaste vestida de sirvienta.”_

Volvió al presente. Brienne lo miraba con abierta curiosidad, finalmente ésta había vencido al desagrado.

—El resto es historia—continuó—yo  siempre le fui fiel…teníamos planes, un día íbamos a confesarlo al mundo, pero solo fueron sueños de adolescentes. Finalmente, ella prefirió el puesto importante que le ofreció mi padre. Si confesábamos lo nuestro, Tywin nos iba a despreciar, ella perdería su puesto en la compañía y yo sería desheredado.  Yo la complací, continuamos nuestra relación en secreto,  hasta que me enteré de sus amantes—rió—, estúpidamente pensé que yo también había sido el único hombre en su vida…

Él se detuvo. Ya había hablado demasiado.

—Lo siento—le dijo ella.

—Estoy seguro  que Renly nunca quiso romperte el corazón, chiquilla—susurró—. Es bueno que no hayas vivido esa experiencia.

Ella sonrió amargamente.

—Eso es porque no sabes lo que me pasó con Hyle Hunt.

***

_“´¿Por qué le estoy contando esto?”_

—Éramos compañeros en la secundaria. Durante todos esos años, nadie me había mirado si no era para burlarse—le contó—-, hasta que Hyle empezó a seguirme…—su voz amenazaba con quebrarse pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tendría que decirlo todo.

Jaime notó su desazón y se sentó más cerca a ella.  Y por alguna razón, su corazón saltó ante su cercanía. Él la miró atentamente y sin sonreír, esperando que continuara.

—Me hacía regalos, me invitó a comer hamburguesas, iba a entrenar al gimnasio conmigo—continuó—hasta que acepté salir oficialmente con él.

Él asintió.

—Estuvimos cerca de un mes juntos, y por esa época él…nosotros…

Jaime hizo una mueca.

—¿Tuvieron sexo? —le preguntó—¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo, chiquilla?

—Sí…

—Pero las cosas terminaron mal…—Jaime volvió a terminar la frase por ella.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.  Estaban juntos en un bar, besándose, hasta que de pronto llegaron sus amigos y comenzaron a aplaudir en torno a ellos. Sacaron un fajo de billetes y se lo entregaron a Hyle.

—Habían hecho una apuesta—dijo con angustia.

—¡Hijo de puta!—exclamó él, con rabia.

—Cuando caí en la cuenta, golpeé a Hyle y huí del lugar—ella miró a Jaime—pero él me siguió para explicarme. Tenía la esperanza de que me dijera que era una broma, pero él confesó, dijo que había empezado así, pero que yo le gustaba y quería que continuáramos la relación…yo no lo escuché y me vine a casa…

Jaime meneó la cabeza.

—Él insistió un tiempo más, pero nunca le hice caso—suspiró—luego terminamos la escuela y sé que él obtuvo una beca de baloncesto que lo llevó a la Universidad de Antigua. Después, apareció para el funeral de mi padre. Pero me negué a hablar con él más de tres palabras.

—Memorizaré su nombre, chiquilla, un día se las verá conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó, se sentía grato ser entendida.

—Por supuesto.

Ella le sonrió y él devolvió el gesto.

—Debería irme—dijo, cortada de pronto.

Pero él la ignoró y dijo:

—Dejemos de lado el drama, chiquilla ¿Quieres escuchar una divertidas anécdotas de mi hermano Tyrion?

 Brienne sonrió y asintió.

Así, se les fue el tiempo hablando de sus respectivas familias. Jaime le relató de sus aventuras en Lannisport con su hermano pequeño. Mientras que ella le contó sobre su infancia en Tarth. Mientras comían rebanadas de una pizza que Jaime había pedido por teléfono.

Ella se enjuagó las lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa. Y Jaime la miraba sonriente. No sabía qué hora era, pero suponía que la noche estaba bastante avanzada. Sacó el celular del bolsillo y descubrió que ya era cerca de las tres de la mañana.

—Parece que no fue muy desagradable estar conmigo.

—Me divertí—admitió ella, poniéndose de pie.

Jaime también se puso de pie y ambos quedaron mirándose de frente.

—Gracias por las cervezas…—su voz se cortó nuevamente, y se sintió tonta.

Pero Jaime sonrió y, acercándose a ella, le dio un beso en los labios. Fue muy suave, apenas un roce, pero a ella le gustó. Todo pasó muy rápido: Brienne lo besó de vuelta y el la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. El beso que compartieron fue largo y profundo, sus lenguas encontrándose insistentemente. Brienne le acarició la barba, mientras una de las manos de Jaime estaba posada en su cintura y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda.

Cuando se separaron, su pulso estaba acelerado.

—Puedes quedarte más, si quieres, chiquilla.

—Mi nombre es…

—Brienne, lo sé—le susurró en su oído.

 _”No deberíamos…”_ pensó, pero Jaime la volvió a besar y ya nada importó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado <3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tuvo de pronto un acceso de pánico. “Es un Lannister”, “recién lo conoces”, “qué haces”.  
> —¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó Jaime. No se había dado cuenta que él la estaba mirando, luego le sonrió —si no quieres, podemos…  
> Pero ella negó con la cabeza “sí quiero”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta que al final salió.  
> Al igual que el capítulo anterior, los asteriscos indican cambio de POV.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Habían terminado en el sillón, la chiquilla estaba arriba suyo, su timidez olvidada. Él tenía posadas sus manos en sus caderas – relajadas- ocupado en la tarea de besarla _“se siente tan bien”_. Las manos de Brienne aferraban sus hombros, pero aún estaba un poco tensa. Él comenzó a besarla más lentamente, disfrutando el momento, los labios de Brienne se amoldaron a su ritmo y ella pareció relajarse.

Jaime rompió el beso para besarle el ancho cuello, ella jadeó suavemente e introdujo sus dedos en su cabello. Hasta que le tomó el rostro con sus manos y lo alzó nuevamente hacia el  suyo, buscando de nuevo sus labios. Lo besó con ganas y él le respondió de la misma forma, aferrando sus caderas y acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Rompieron el beso. La chiquilla tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Sus labios gruesos le atraían con fuerza. Pero lo que más resaltaban eran los ojos, azules y brillantes, que ahora comenzaban a mostrarse dubitativos ante los suyos.

_“Tiene unos ojos asombrosos”_

Jaime le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tímidamente. Y lo siguió mirando fijamente, esperando que él tuviera la iniciativa. _“Ambos deseamos lo mismo”._

—Podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo, pero pienso que vamos a estar más cómodos en mi cama—le dijo sin rodeos.

Brienne se puso seria de repente y él tuvo temor de que lo rechazara.

_“No lo hagas”._

—No te conozco—le respondió—, si vamos a estar juntos, desearía que usaras protección.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Cómo desee mi señora—le dijo al oído—te llevaría yo mismo, pero tú sabes…mi mano…

Ella asintió y se incorporó. Él se puso de pie y tomándola de la mano, la condujo a su habitación.

 

***

El dormitorio era lo único que Jaime parecía tener listo, aunque él no había ocupado la habitación de Renly, sino la más grande, la cual tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle.  Las luces del alumbrado público  se filtraban y Brienne vio un armario a un costado, una mesa con un televisor LED gigante en una esquina, una mesita de luz y al centro una cama modelo “King”, que ostentaba un edredón de color rojo.

Brienne tuvo de pronto un acceso de pánico. _“Es un Lannister”, “recién lo conoces”, “qué haces”_.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó Jaime.  No se había dado cuenta que él la estaba mirando, luego le sonrió —si no quieres, podemos…

Pero ella negó con la cabeza _“sí quiero”_.

Jaime sonrió y la llevó hacia la cama, sentándola allí. La observó durante un rato. Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero cuando él comenzó a acarició las piernas, ella  disfrutó  el contacto.

La empujo suavemente, de manera que quedaron tendidos en la cama. Una cosa llevó a la otra, su blusa pronto quedó a un costado. Jaime se sacó la camisa y  Brienne le acarició la espalda, mientras Jaime comenzaba a besar su cuello para luego bajar hacia sus pechos. Su espalda se arqueó.

Se terminaron de desvestir, con urgencia. Jaime tiró para atrás el edredón y las sábanas. Y luego, le tendió su mano mientras le sonreía, invitándola. Brienne se recostó sobre las suaves sábanas, eran de seda, pudo notar antes de que él se acostara sobre ella.

Rodaron sobre la cama, Brienne sentía su miembro duro, y rodeó su cadera con sus piernas. En ese momento, sus miedos se disiparon.   

***

Ambos jadeaban fuertemente mientras la chiquilla lo cabalgaba, él la guiaba sosteniendo firmemente su cadera con sus manos. Su mirada atenta a su rostro enrojecido, el movimiento de sus pechos y  cadera.

 Aumentaron el ritmo y Brienne jadeó fuertemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él se incorporó y le tomó la mejilla, no deseaba perder el contacto con sus ojos. La besó nuevamente y sus cuerpos-empapados de sudor- se acercaron aún más. 

El delicioso placer de estar dentro de ella, el contacto de su piel contra la suya le hicieron alcanzar el climax de una forma que pocas veces había experimentado. Terminó con un fuerte jadeo y una sensación de euforia en su interior.  

Acarició a Brienne en la zona donde sus cuerpos se unían y ella terminó también, con su nombre en sus labios.

Quedaron recostados, mientras ambos normalizaban la respiración, la chiquilla aún encima de él, su mejilla contra su pecho. Él le acarició la espalda suavemente.

Luego de un momento, ella salió cuidadosamente de él y se quedó a su lado, mirándolo. La timidez e inseguridad habían vuelto, lo que se notaba en sus ojos, pero le sonrió levemente. Y  Jaime la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco pero asintió.  Para luego, poner la cabeza en su pecho.

***

Brienne despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Jaime aún seguía dormido, sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Procurando no despertarlo, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

—¿Ya te vas? — escuchó de pronto. Se volteó a mirarlo, él se estiró y comenzó a restregarse los ojos.

—Debo hacerlo—le respondió, pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Jaime no agregó más y la miró, mientras se vestía.

—Nos..nos vemos—balbuceó ella, antes de salir de la habitación.

Buscó su celular, el cual había quedado enterrado en los cojines del sillón. Y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera.

Ella se volvió y Jaime venía hacia ella.

—Quería decirte que lo disfruté mucho…

—Yo también—se encontró respondiendo.

Él la besó suavemente.

—Nos vemos—le dijo y saliendo por la puerta se dirigió hacia su  departamento.

Llegó a su casa, sintiéndose totalmente diferente a cuando había salido la noche anterior. Se sentía desorientada y eufórica. Dio varias vueltas por su habitación, buscando nada. Hasta que al final tomó su toalla y se metió a la ducha.

Aún podía sentir la piel de Jaime contra la suya, sus manos acariciándola, su voz susurrándole al oído.

Cuando salió, advirtió que la pantalla del celular estaba encendida. Le saltó el corazón, hasta que recordó que ni siquiera habían compartido  sus números. 

Ellos no se conocían, por esas casualidades del destino, habían estado ahí para el otro cuando lo necesitaban. Se contuvieron y consolaron mutuamente. Pero ahora la vida continuaba y ambos provenían de mundos muy diferentes.

Cuando tomó el celular, se encontró  con un mensaje de Renly.

_“Renly”._

Mi querida Brienne:

_Te pido miles de disculpas por no avisarte que me mudaba. ¿Recuerdas la oferta de trabajo que perdí? Olenna cambió de opinión y decidió darme el cargo._

_Me voy a Altojardín  y lo mejor es que  viviré allí con mi novio, Loras. Estoy muy feliz y tú no podías dejar de saberlo._

_Te deseo mucha felicidad y espero que pronto vengas a visitarnos._

_Te quiere, tu amigo Ren._

Brienne leyó, releyó  para después arrojar su celular a la cama. Luego se sentó. Se sentía consternada y no sabía si reír o llorar. No podía creer su propia estupidez.  Tantas cosas calzaban ahora. Le resultaba tan obvio ahora que le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza.

_“¿Cómo Sansa y Margy jamás se lo habían aclarado?”_ No querían matarle la ilusión, seguro. Sentía pena de sí misma.  Pero aún así, por otro lado, era un alivio.

De pronto, sonó el timbre. Y ella recordó que no se había vestido. Maldijo y se puso lo primero que encontró. El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jaime Lannister.

—Ho..hola—alcanzo a balbucear, podía sentir el rubor coloreando sus  mejillas.

—Hola, chiquilla—le dijo él, sonriente—¿Por qué esa cara? —inquirió luego.

—Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Ren.

—¿Aah sí? —él se reclinó en el marco de la puerta—- ¿Y cómo está?

—Muy feliz…él  tienen un nuevo trabajo y se fue a Altojardín con…con…

—Con su novio Loras.

Ella se quedó seria y él se largó a reír.

—Chiquilla, eres tan inocente.

—No te burles de mí—ella le dio la espalda, mientras sentía que le volvían a dar ganas de llorar—. Y ya te dije que mi nombre es….

—Brienne—respondió él.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó secamente.

—Solo quería invitarte a salir esta noche.

Brienne se volteó a mirarlo. Él ya no se reía. Un hormigueo empezaba a invadir su estómago. Comenzó a sentir una mezcla de ilusión, esperanza, pero también dudas y miedos, todo en tres segundos. Pero al final, suspiró y decidió arriesgarse.

—Sí—respondió.

Jaime sonrió ampliamente.

—A las 20:00 te paso a buscar.

Y se fue.

Brienne cerró la puerta, volvió a su celular y le respondió a Renly. Terminando con un: “Te deseo toda la felicidad, Ren”. Luego cerró la conversación y también otra etapa en su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Gracias por pasar <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
